Another American in Xana's Court
by Akira Rose
Summary: A work in conjunction with Luna Forest. Maia's sister Kira has been shipped out to a bording school just like her sister. Will she ever forgive her parents for betraying her, or will she find something to keep her busy?
1. Chapter 1: Another Arrival

**Code Lyoko: An American in Xana's Court**

_Disclaimer: I do not own CodeL Lyoko, nor do I take credit for Luna Forest's characters. They are her own and I only take credit for the characters that I have created._

Chapter One:

A year after Maia left:

"You're sending me WHERE?" A brown-haired girl screamed. An older woman raised her hand and tried to calm her enraged daughter.

"We're sending you to Caddick Academy in France." She said soothingly, with little success.

The brown-haired girl looked at her mother like she was insane. "I'm a freaking sophomore in high school for God's sake. Why the HELL are you sending me to boarding school?" A look passed over the girl's face as a thought occurred to her. "It's because of Arik isn't it? It's because i'm going back out with Arik and his mother doesn't want him to and his mother doesn't know." The girl searched her mother's frozen face, and suddenly she knew that it was true. "Damn it!" She cursed, and she stormed upstairs, tears starting to flow down her face.

"Kira!" the older woman called desperately at the foot of the stairs, but only her daughter's barely controlled sobs could be heard. She covered her own face in her hands and cried as well, her husband coming to stand behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

The next day:

Kira stood in the airport, her face blank of all emotion and her iPod ear buds firmly planted in her ears, her hair straightened, black eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner decorating her eyes, and a deep burgundy coloring her lips. Her outfit was completely black. She wore a tight black shirt with a low neckline and gauzy bell sleeves, her jeans were new black jeans and her boots laced and buckled up her thighs, the heels a good two inches tall. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace, the charm a pentacle with a garnet in its center. She wore a pentacle ring, also silver.

"Flight 665 leaving from Ft. Lauderdale to France now boarding. All women with small children and children flying alone can now board." A woman called over the intercom. Kira stood, not looking at her parents who stood behind her. Her red suitcase trailed behind her as she made her way to the gate, her laptop bag slung onto her right shoulder and her ticket in her hand. One ear bud was tucked into her shirt and she smiled thinly at the flight attendant who reached for her ticket.

"Are you flying alone?" the attendant asked sweetly. Kira just looked at her blankly. The attendant's smile faltered and she asked another question. "How old are you honey?"

"First of all, yes, I'm flying alone, and second of all, I'm not you're fucking 'honey' and i'm sixteen and can take care of myself." Kira said shortly, venom dripping from every word. The attendant's face flicked from utter shock and disdain, back to her sugary sweet smile in a matter of seconds. "Alrighty then, here's you ticket and enjoy you're flight."

Kira snatched the ticket from the woman's hand and walked down the ramp to the plane. _Fracking bitch, like I'm gonna enjoy my flight. I'm being sent off to boarding school just like Maia._ Kira thought bitterly as she went down the rows trying to find her seat. After a minute she found it and she lifted her her suitcase above her head and struggled to put it into the overhead compartment.

"Here, let me help you." A male voice said behind her and a pair of male arms appeared next to her own and they both eased her cumbersome luggage into place.

"Thanks," Kira mumbled as she sat down in her seat on the aisle. The guy sat down next to her and watched her take out a pair of earplugs from her pocket. He chuckled and she looked at him sharply, her face an angry mask. "What?"

He waved vaguely at her hands. "Earplugs?"

Kira bristled. "Yes earplugs. They're special ones for air pressure. Now, if you would be so kind." And with that she maneuvered the plugs in her ears and braced herself for takeoff. It came a few moments later. Kira closed her eyes and gripped her laptop case that sat on her lap tightly. _I always hate this part. Why couldn't mom accept that I love him? Why did she have to send me away?_ Kira was oblivious to the fact that silent tears flowed freely down her face until the plane leveled out and she opened her eyes and saw the guy that had helped her was reaching to wipe away her tears.

She drew back sharply and furiously wiped away her tears. He sat back and watched her dig into the front pocket of the case and take out a mirror. Kira ignored him and checked her make-up, taking out a small cloth and wiped away her running mascara. She put everything back in her case and top out her laptop, and turned it on. The guy next to her tapped her shoulder and she looked at him sharply.

"You gonna take out those plugs? We're gonna have a long flight you know." He asked. Kira just looked at him and turned back to her computer, though she did take out the earplugs and tuck them in her pocket. She worked on her computer for a while until a flight attendant walked up with a cart full of food and drinks. She shut her laptop and put it back in its case as she received her food and drink, then leaned back in her chair as her neighbor's food and drink were passed to him.

"Do you know any French?" the guy asked.

"Non mon ami." Kira replied with a slight smirk. "Actually, the only French I know comes from reading a really great book series, and even some of that French I have no idea what it means." She laughed slightly, her animosity towards her neighbor slowly drifting away and she found herself opening up to him more than she ever had to any of her friends and family. Kira didn't even notice as they made their decent and landing until the captain came on over the intercom and said, "Welcome to France ladies and gentlemen. Remember to set your watches five hours ahead, or you'll get seriously messed up." The whole cabin laughed and the captain repeated himself in French before giving everyone instructions on how they were supposed to leave.

Kira stood and stretched, her arms reaching above her head and her body stretched taunt. She let her companion pass then slung her laptop case over her shoulder again and reached up to take out her suitcase. It was easier to take her hulking red suitcase down than putting it up, and she walked slowly off the plane, still talking to her companion. Kira looked up and saw a suited man holding a sign with her name on it and she turned to her companion and help out her hand.

"Thanks so much, it was nice meeting you." she said as they shook hands. "My ride's over there."

"Here, take my card. If you need to talk or want someone familiar to see around, give me a call or e-mail me. I enjoyed our talk." He said, and Kira took his card, putting it in her pocket with a smile.

She turned and walked towards the man with the sign. "Kira Hayes?" He asked with a slight French accent and she nodded.

"Yep, that's me. I have a bag to pick up before we leave for the school." The chauffeur nodded and they went downstairs to the main concourse.


	2. Chapter 2:Room Assignments

Chapter Two: Room Assignments

**ACK! Forgot the pairings. Yumi&Ulrich (DUH!), Jeremy&Aelita Odd&Maia**

Kira walked into the Headmaster's office, her bags trailing behind her and she sat in a chair by the door. After a minute or two a young girl with black hair and an all pink outfit opened the door and motioned for her to stand and follow her. Kira instantly dislike her, and she hadn't even said anything. She looked up and saw an older man sitting behind a desk and he stood and held out his hand and she took it as she approached the desk and shook it firmly.

"Welcome to Caddick Academy, Kira. This young lady is my daughter Elizabeth. she'll show you to the dorm rooms and you can find your room from there. But first, do you have any questions for me?" The Principal said, handing her a key. Kira shook her head and pocketed the key.

"No sir, thank you." She turned and followed Elizabeth out of the office.

Elizabeth slowed to walk beside her as Kira got her bags situated. "Okay, first things first. I absolutely hate being called Elizabeth, call me Sissi. Everyone does." Sissi said with a superior air. "If you hang with me, you'll be one of the most popular girls in school. Although," She paused and wrinkled her nose. "Those clothes have to go. Do you have anything other than black?" She asked with disdain.

Kira bristled. "Yes, actually, I do. But is it anything like that awful pink that you chose to wear today? Excuse my American wording, but _HELL _fuck no!" Kira replied, waving at Sissi's outfit.  
"Oh, and by the way," Kira added as she opened up the main doors to the dorm room. "I choose my own friends, and I don't need to be popular, or friends with the Headmaster's daughter." With that, Kira shut the doors in Sissi's face and looked at the room number printed on her key.  
"328." She said and looked at the room directory that was posted beside the main doors. With a sigh, she hauled her bags up the stairs and groaned as she dropped them on the second floor landing. She looked at the room numbers on the doors and finally found her room near the end of the hall.

Kira put the room key into the lock and opened the door. The room was sparse and undecorated, the bed neatly made. She plopped her bags onto the bed and put her laptop case on the desk by the window. She left the door open and unzipped her red suitcase, taking out her shirts and jeans. She turned and opened the closet, hanging up her clothes with the hangers that were provided for her in the closet.

As she turned to get something out of the suitcase, Kira thought she saw a familiar swish of blonde hair amongst a group of kids passing by. _Maia?_ She ran to the door and looked down the hall. The group of kids had disappeared around the corner and she shook her head, returning to her unpacking.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

Chapter Three: Reunion

Kira walked downstairs to the cafeteria for breakfast and stood in line with the other students. The breakfast smelled amazing. Fresh scrambled eggs and bacon lined one pan, while another was loaded with light brown pancakes. Small cups of syrup sat on a shelf above the pancakes, the steam from the bread keeping the syrup warm.

Smiling at the cafeteria lady, Kira got her breakfast and walked into the main dining area, looking around for a free space for her to sit. She hated this part of the day, when she didn't have anybody she knew to sit with, and having to sit all by herself. And nine times out of ten, she was left alone, and no one sat near her. She looked down at her outfit.

She wore a much more conservative burgundy shirt that did not dip so low in the collar and dark blue jeans, though she wore the same black boots as the day before. Her charm was still around her neck, and she barely had any make-up on. Kira shrugged. _I'll make friends well enough, I'm sure._ She thought to herself and found a seat near the doors that lead to the outside courtyard. She looked up as a familiar pink pair of pants came into her field of vision.

"Sitting all alone new girl?" A high pitched voice said next to her. Kira looked up and saw Sissi standing next to her, a nerdy looking boy with black hair and a face full of pimples on her right and a dimwitted looking red head on her left. Kira made a face.

"Still wearing the same outfit I see? Is your washing machine broken?" Kira sneered, pointedly looking the annoying girl up and down. Sissi indeed was wearing the same sickening pink pants and pink shirt with a yellow flower in the center of the shirt. "By the by, what's with the mini skirt and pants getup? You afraid of getting pantsed or what?" Sissi turned red and Kira just plowed on with her insults. "Oh wait, you're ass is too ugly to be pantsed."

Sissi sniffed with a squeak and walked away, her two washout puppies following at her heels. Kira shook her head and went back to her meal. A girl laughed as she passed Kira and Kira's stomach clutched with remembrance and she looked up and around wildly. _Maia?_

_Okay, that was definitely her. Now, where the hell is she?_ Kira stood, her food forgotten. She didn't see any familiar signs of her sister and she tossed her food away, suddenly nor hungry anymore.

Kira walked outside, intent on clearing her mind for a bit before she searched for her first class. She sat on a bench under the shade of a large tree and watched students walking by, her mind half on her surroundings and the other half somewhere else.

A shout of surprise knocked her back fully into the real world and she looked around, trying to find its source. "KIRA!" Kira looked up sharply in front of her and watched a thin girl hurtling towards her. "Maia?" she whispered in disbelief, and then she broke into a grin as she realized that it really was her sister rocketing to her. "MAIA!" _Wait a sec, she ain't slowing down... Aww _SHIT! Kira braced herself, her arms wide open and her eyes stinging.

As Maia collided with her, Kira wrapped her arms around her sister tightly, holdingtight. Tears of happiness flowed down her face as she stroked her sister's hair, knowing Maia was also crying, just by the feel of her body. She heard Maia whispering something and she lowered her head, and Maia's whispers became clear.

"You're here, you're really here." Kira smiled and whispered reassurance that it really was her and would she please stop getting her shirt all wet, causing Maia to laugh and raise her head, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hey, Maia, you okay?" A girl called as she and another girl and three boys caught up to her. Maia nodded, a wide grin transforming her face.

"Yeah, guys, meet my sister. She's more cracked than I am," Maia said, gesturing to Kira.

A boy with blonde hair and a purple spot in the middle of it laughed outright, while the rest of the group grinned. "That could be the understatement of the year. You both have some caching up to do if your going to bet me."

Kira smiled. "I'm Kira. Only a year older than Maia." She gently pulled her sister's silver scrunchie out of her hair and teased as she squawked in protest. "Introduce me Bee, and maybe I'll give this back to you."

Maia gave her an odd look and kicked her legs out from under her. Kira landed on her butt with a grunt and she looked at her sister in surprise as she snatched the scrunchie out of her hand.

"Fine. Kira, this is Yumi, Alieta, Ulrich, Jeremy and Odd." Maia said archly, pointing to a black haired girl, who nodded her head to Kira as she stood. The other girl in the group, Alieta, waved to her with a warm smile. She had pink hair and a pink outfit, though completely different and with much better taste than Sissi. Ulrich had brown hair and wore a green shirt and pants, and gave her a half smile, which Kira replied with one of her own. Jeremy had blonde hair with big black rimmed glasses and a laptop case slung over the back of his baby blue turtleneck sweater. He grinned and waved. Odd, the one with the purple spot grinned and formed a peace sign in greeting.

"Odd, is that your actual nature or you name?" Kira asked, brushing off her bum.

Ulrich chuckled. "We all think it's a bit of both." Everyone laughed, including Kira, feeling at ease with this group. They heard a dissatisfied sniff from behind them and Kira saw Ulrich wince.

"So the new girl has decided to join up with the freaks and morons?" Sissi whined as the group turned to face her.

Kira saw Maia's face transform into an expression that she knew all too well before she said, "Actually Elizabeth, Kira is my older sister. And if you think I'm bad when you piss me off, you don't want to cross her." Maia jerked a thumb over her shoulder to point at her sister, who flicked her nails in a familiar gesture of hostility and anger.

"We both have claws Elizabeth dear," Kira added, her face wide in a feral grin, all her teeth bared. "You really don't want to piss me off. You'll only get hurt."

Sissi sniffed again and turned to face Ulrich, trying to deliver one last parting shot, "Ulrich my love, you still have the chance to leave this rabble and be with me. My offer still stands."

Yumi strode up to face Sissi, the girls practically nose to nose, though Yumi was taller than Sissi. "Ulrich's my boyfriend Elizabeth, so shove off." Yumi growled, poking Sissi in the chest forcefully.

Sissi turned and ran away, with her two little cronies following after her. Kira shook her head at the retreating trio. She focused on Jeremy and said, "So, what do you do with your laptop? I've got mine in my room."

Jeremy shrugged. "Programming and stuff. Trying to work on a-" Alieta poked him in his side, just as a beep emitted from the case. The group exchanged glances with each other. Alright, so what am I missing here? Kira thought as Maia turned to face her.

"Sorry, Kira, I've gotta go. Let's go guys." She turned and ran with the others and Kira was standing, left alone by the tree. Kira looked at the tree and laid a hand on it, her eyes closed.

"At least you won't run away Earth Sister." Kira whispered and sat down on the bench to wait for the bell to ring to send her off to class. It came a few minutes later and she stood with a sigh, giving the tree a farewell pat and trudged into the building.

During her second class, things started to get strange. Sirens wailed as they passed the building she was in and stopped at the cafeteria, which spewed smoke. _Hold up,_ Kira thought in bewilderment as she and her classmates crowded at the windows to see what the commotion was about. _Smoke ain't supposed to be RED._ The teacher tried to call order to her class but no one would listen to her.

All of a sudden, the windows burst inward and cafeteria tables and chairs tried to climb out of the broken windows. "Jebus," Kira whispered. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Class! Order!" The teacher dropped a heavy textbook onto her desk and the class turned with a jump to face hr. "I just received a message from the Headmaster and he says that we all must stay in class and close the blinds." With that the students groaned and moved to close the blinds.

After the class had settled, barely, the teacher resumed her lesson. Kira was distracted and did not pay attention to the lesson. Instead she gazed at the closed blinds, her mind mulling over what she had seen.

Suddenly, Kira sensed something was wrong. Not with her, but with her surroundings. She looked around, and saw that everyone seemed to be frozen in place. "What the-" Kira started to say, and then everything was engulfed in a white light.


	4. Chapter 4: Deja Vu

Chapter Four: Deja Vu

Kira walked downstairs to the cafeteria for breakfast and stood in line with the other students. The breakfast smelled amazing. Fresh scrambled eggs and bacon lined one pan, while another was loaded with light brown pancakes. Small cups of syrup sat on a shelf above the pancakes, the steam from the bread keeping the syrup warm.

Smiling at the cafeteria lady, Kira got her breakfast and walked into the main dining area, looking around for a free space for her to sit. She hated this part of the day, when she didn't have anybody she knew to sit with, and having to sit all by herself. And nine times out of ten, she was left alone, and no one sat near her. She looked down at her outfit.

She wore a much more conservative burgundy shirt that did not dip so low in the collar and dark blue jeans, though she wore the same black boots as the day before. _Wait, didn't I wear this already?_ Her charm was still around her neck, and she barely had any make-up on. Kira shrugged. _I'll make friends well enough, I'm sure._ She thought to herself and found a seat near the doors that lead to the outside courtyard. She looked up as a familiar pink pair of pants came into her field of vision.

"Yes, Sissi, I'm sitting all alone." Kira looked up and saw Sissi standing next to her, a nerdy looking boy with black hair and a face full of pimples on her right and a dimwitted looking red head on her left. _How did I know she was there? This is getting creepy._

She made a face.

"Still wearing the same outfit I see? Is your washing machine broken?" Kira sneered, pointedly looking the annoying girl up and down. Sissi indeed was wearing the same sickening pink pants and pink shirt with a yellow flower in the center of the shirt. "By the by, what's with the mini skirt and pants getup? You afraid of getting pantsed or what?" Sissi turned red and Kira just plowed on with her insults. "Oh wait, you're ass is too ugly to be pantsed."

Sissi sniffed with a squeak and walked away, her two washout puppies following at her heels. Kira shook her head and went back to her meal. A girl laughed as she passed Kira and Kira's stomach clutched with remembrance and she looked up and around wildly._ Maia?_

_Okay, that was definitely her. Now, where the hell is she?_ Kira stood, her food forgotten. She didn't see any familiar signs of her sister and she tossed her food away, suddenly nor hungry anymore.

As she stepped outside, she was hit with the strongest sense of deja vu ever. _Damn, why do I feel like I've done this before?_ And recently too. I hate this shit. Kira shook her head and walked to a nearby tree that shaded a bench to try to clear her mind. She looked up as a familiar laugh sent shivers through her spine. _Okay, where is she? That has to be Maia, no doubt about that. _

Kira stood and came out of the tree's shade. "KIRA!" Kira looked around wildly, and her vision locked onto a thin girl with long blonde hair with red streaks ran towards her. Recognition spread across Kira's face and she opened her arms. "Maia!" Her face paled as another thought occurred to her. _Aww shit. She ain't gonna stop. Wait, why am I not as surprised as I should be about this? _

She didn't have time to answer her own question as Maia collided with her. As Maia collided with her, Kira wrapped her arms around her sister tightly, holding her to her. Tears of happiness flowed down

her face as she stroked her sister's hair, knowing Maia was also crying, just by the feel of her body. She heard Maia whispering something and she lowered her head, and Maia's whispers became clear.

"You're here, you're really here." Kira smiled and whispered reassurance that it really was her and would she please stop getting her shirt all wet, causing Maia to laugh and raise her head, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hey, Maia, you okay?" A girl called as she and another girl along with three boys caught up to her. Maia nodded, a wide grin transforming her face.

"Yeah, guys, meet my sister. She's more cracked than I am," Maia said, gesturing to Kira.

A boy with blonde hair and a purple spot in the middle of it laughed outright, while the rest of the group grinned. "That could be the understatement of the year. You both have some caching up to do if your going to bet me."

Kira smiled. "I'm Kira. Only a year older than Maia." She gently pulled her sister's silver scrunchie out of her hair and teased as she squawked in protest.

"Introduce me Bee, and maybe I'll give this back to you."

Maia gave her an odd look and suddenly she tried to kick her sister's legs out from under her, but for some reason Kira knew that she was going to do that and jumped, earning a look of surprise and worry from Maia's companions. Maia looked at them and shrugged.

"Fine. Kira, this is Yumi, Alieta, Ulrich, Jeremy and Odd." Maia said archly, pointing to a black haired girl, who nodded her head to Kira as she stood. The other girl in the group, Alieta, waved to her with a warm smile. She had pink hair and a pink outfit, though completely different and with much better taste than Sissi. Ulrich had brown hair and wore a green shirt and pants, and gave her a half smile, which Kira replied with one of her own. Jeremy had blonde hair with big black rimmed glasses and a laptop case slung over the back of his baby blue turtleneck sweater. He grinned and waved. Odd, the one with the purple spot grinned and formed a peace sign in greeting.

"Odd, is that your actual nature or you name?" Kira asked her hands on her hips. "Or is it a bit of both?"

"We think so at least," Ulrich said hesitantly, his eye flicking to Jeremy, who shrugged.

"Okay, what the hell am I missing? I've had major feelings of deja vu all freaking day today and you all seem to be the only ones not worried about it." Kira scowled and crossed her arms.

They heard a dissatisfied sniff from behind them and Kira growled. "WHAT do you want Elizabeth?" She said, pissed off as she turned to face the girl.

Sissi blanked at the look of pure hatred on Kira's face, and then looked past her to Ulrich. "Ulrich darling, why don't you leave this rabble and be with me? My offer still stands."

Yumi strode up to face Sissi, the girls practically nose to nose, though Yumi was taller than Sissi. "Ulrich's my boyfriend Elizabeth, so shove off." Yumi growled, poking Sissi in the chest forcefully.

"She isn't the only one with claws dearest Elizabeth," Kira sneered, flicking her nails angrily in Sissi's face, then broke into a feral grin, her eyes glittering and her teeth bared.

Sissi turned and ran away, with her two little cronies following after her. Kira shook her head at the retreating trio. She focused on Jeremy and said, "So, who's going to tell me what's going on before I have to interrogate my sister here for info."

"We might as well tell her Jeremy, it's no use hiding this from her." Alieta said, placing a hand on Jeremy's arm. "You know how Maia got."

Jeremy sighed. "Let's go to my room. It'll be easier to explain there with all my equipment."


	5. Chapter 5: You do WHAT?

Chapter Five: You do WHAT?

Kira stood in Jeremy's room, a look of astonishment on her face as what Jeremy had finished explaining sink in. She looked around and couldn't see her sister.

"Where'd Maia and Odd go?" Kira asked, looking around for her sister and Odd.

Yumi and Ulrich sat on Jeremy's bed, Ulrich's arm around Yumi's shoulders. Ulrich shrugged. "They went to get Rita and Kiwi."

"Who the hell is Rita and Kiwi?" Kira asked. _And why is my nickname involved in this conversation?_ She got her answer soon enough as Maia and Odd came back into Jeremy's room, something tucked under each of their shirts. Maia kicked the door closed and gently eased a black and white bundle out of her shirt and held it in front of Kira's face.

"Meet Rita," she said and the bundle opened its eyes and perked its ears foreword. The cat's, Rita's, eyes were the bluest that Kira had ever seen in her life and Kira laughed as Rita meowed inquisitively and strained forward to try to sniff her.

"You pretty girl," Kira crooned and took the cat from her sister, laughing as the kitten licked her chin. A high pitched bark made Kira look down to see an odd-looking dog at her feet. It seemed to be a mix of chihuahua and something else.

Odd shushed it hurriedly. "Kiwi, be quiet will ya?"

"Did you name that dog Kiwi before or after you met my sister?" Kira asked warily, holding Rita close to her. Rita meowed plaintively at Kira and Maia stood to take her kitten from her sister.

"Before, why?" Odd replied, crouching next to his dog.

"Because 'Kiwi' is Maia's annoying little nickname for me." Kira rejoined. It earned a laugh from everyone, including her own sister.

Jeremy stood and patted her on the back. "Don't worry, they always call me Einstein."

Kira grinned. "Well, I don't feel so left out then." Remembering something, she turned to her sister. "I can't BELIEVE that you of all people would do what you do, risk your life for something so crazy!" Everyone looked extremely worried, and even more so as she grinned impishly. "Where do I sign up?"

Maia snorted and the rest of the group laughed in relief. "You're initiated when you go to Lyoko yourself sis," Maia said, standing, Rita draped around her neck. "But, you could also help Jeremy over here with a bit of the Princess's coding."

Kira looked at her sister, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Who's the Princess?" Alieta blushed and raised her hand. Alieta's existence in the human realm had been explained to her briefly by Jeremy, and now Kira understood the nickname.

"Ah, the antivirus thing." Kira nodded to Jeremy. "We can work on that later, but I'd like to get to my second class."

"By the way Kira," Jeremy said as they all stood and made for his door. "Do you remember what happened that was strange before we reset the timeline?"

Kira wrinkled her nose, closed her eyes, and thought hard, willing her sub conscious to reveal what she needed to remember. "Smoke, red smoke. Windows imploding and tables and chairs climbing out the windows."

Jeremy nodded. "Sounds like something that Xana would do. But we need to get to class."

Kira smiled. "Okay, let's go then."


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Lyoko

Chapter Six: Welcome to Lyoko

The next morning, Kira found a piece of paper in front of her closed door. She bent down and picked it up, smiling as she recognized her sister's usual scrawl and opened the paper, reading the note.

_Today's a day off for the students. We're gonna go to Lyoko today. Meet us in the courtyard before breakfast._

_Talk to you later Kiwi,_

_Maia._

Kira grimaced as she read her sister's nickname but folded the paper up again and went to get dressed. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a tight brown shirt, the neckline cut low, and her sleeves were slightly frilled. She wove a brow and gold belt through the belt loops on her jeans and cinched it tight around her hips. She sat on her bed and pulled on her brown sneakers, lacing them up tightly.

Kira turned to her desk, flipping open her laptop and checked the display. The little battery display blinked that it was full. Satisfied, she closed the laptop and unplugged it from the charger and threw it into its case. Well, she didn't actually throw the laptop into the case, but, yeah. She hitched the strap over her shoulder and went down to the courtyard, smiling as she felt the sun hit her face.

"Hey! Kira. Over here!" Jeremy called, waving. Kira smiled and waved back, hurrying over to the group. Odd was yawning and rubbing his eyes as Kira slowed to a walk and adjusted her laptop. She smiled.

"Has my sister affected you that much Odd, or are you always this bad in the morning?" Odd just looked at her.

"Well before Maia came here. Odd's always been bad in the morning before his first five servings of breakfast." Maia said laughing.

Kira goggled at her sister, and then moved her gaze to Odd. "Jebus Odd. FIVE?"

He shrugged and the rest of the group laughed. "Yeah, but the thing is, we probably will only eat once."

Ulrich laughed and lightly punched Odd. "Yeah, you'll only get one. We only eat one."

Kira smiled. "I don't know about you guys, if we're gonna do this, then I at least need some food."

The group smiled and went inside. Odd managed to eat two servings of breakfast and seemed more of what he was like the day before.

"Technically, we aren't allowed off of campus. But we'll use the excuse that we're all going over to Yumi's house to study for a test in our Science class." Jeremy explained as they all headed out of the front gates of the Academy. Kira nodded.

"Sounds like fun. Where exactly is this factory any ways, and how are we going to get there?"

"We use a special manhole cover in the park to the sewers." Maia said as they crossed the road. "We have scooters and boards near the end of the ladder, and we use then to get to another access near the factory.

"Practically at its front door you mean." Odd said, a smart alecky grin on his face. Ulrich punched him in the arm, a grin on his own face.

"The sewers?" Kira asked, wrinkling her nose. Maia snorted.

"It's actually not that bad. I had that same reaction and discovered different. Although," The group stopped and looked down on a rusty metal circle. "I have no idea as to how you're going to get there. We only have three scooters and three skateboards."

Kira shrugged. "I've gotten better at running and my stamina is much better than it was last year when you left girlie. I'll be able to keep up."

"What about you laptop Kira?" Jeremy asked. "How will you run with it on you back?"

"I can carry it."

Kira smiled at Aelita. "Sure, I'll follow you." She handed her laptop to the elfin looking girl and they sped off, Kira keeping pace with Jeremy.

"So Kira, do you want to go to Lyoko or check out the computer stuff?" Jeremy asked.

Kira managed to shrug as she ran. "I'd like to look at the computers and stuff. I'd like to help out with Aelita's virus and the super scanner if it's alright with you."

Jeremy grinned. "Sure! You can help me work on your persona in Lyoko too. Can't send you in there naked."

Maia laughed. "I heard that! Jeremy, you're talkin' to the WRONG girl if you think that will embarrass her!"

"Maia! Shut up will you?" Kira said, making a face. The group laughed. _'Note to self;'_ Kira thought as they rounded a corner. _'Make sure to slap Maia REALLY hard when we get to the factory.'_

Finally they stopped at another ladder. Kira smiled as she took her laptop back from Aelita and climbed up the ladder behind Yumi.

Ulrich had gone first to lift the manhole cover. Maia, Jeremy, and Aelita followed behind her.

Kira pulled herself out of the sewer and looked at the factory. "God, it's huge!"

"What did you expect Kira?" Maia commented. "It _is_ a factory after all." Maia came to stand next to her sister and Kira quickly bopped her on the back of the head. 

"Hey! What was that for?" Maia asked, rubbing the back of her head. Kira grinned.

"That was for your little smart ass comment down there." Maia just grinned back at her and Kira pulled a face at her; both of them knowing that Kira wasn't embarrased in the least.

"C'mon you slowpokes!" Odd called, already halfway across the bridge with Yumi and Ulrich. "Lyoko wasn't built in a day!"

Jeremy and the girls groaned and rolled their eyes before hurrying to catch up. 


End file.
